Tenchi and the missfortune cookies
by Gryphon
Summary: The title gives away the plot sadly


Tench and the Misfortune Cookies.   
To how ever it may concern: You know who you are and the plan is under way. So remember we meet at the Detroit zoos penguin exhibit on November 28th at 8:46 P.M.. DON'T BE LATE!!!!!!! To anyone else who may have read this please forget it..... are you forgetting yet... you better, jerks. Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi and I am not getting paid for making this so don't sue me.  
  
A yell of victory comes from Washus lab. "Finally my greatest creation is completed!" Washu holds a huge basket of cookie over her head with a big smile on her face. Her stomach growls and she places the cookies on a table in the middle of a bright beam of light. "But first time for a snack." Washu opens a door with the words planet of assorted pies wrighten on it leaving her cookies behind.  
"Washu!" Mihoshi opens the lab closet door and pokes her head in. "Ooooh," Mihoshi spots the cookies and picks them up. "Cookies I need some milk, it dose a body good and gives you allot of power!" She picks the cookies up and walks to the kitchen with the basket.   
Mihoshi puts the cookies on the table and starts looking for milk in the fringe. Just then Tenchi walks into the kitchen. "Wow Sasami must have gotten some fortune cookies, I'm going to take some to town with me for a snack." Tenchi places some cookie in his pack and walks outside and waits for the bus. Mihoshi pours a glass of milk and places it on the table, "Hay I thought there was more cookies than that." She shrugs it off and walks to the porch with the milk and cookies in hand. She opens a cookie and reads, "Th th there is a el el elephant behind you, Yeah I read it!" A trumpet kind of sound is heard behind Mihoshi. She looks over her shoulder and yells, "Ah! An elephant is behind me!" Mihoshi runs into the wood and the elephant follow in hot pursuit.  
Aeka walks onto the porch with a look on her face like she just woke up. "Who dares wake a princess with a trumpet like that!," She yells then spots the cookies. "Well don't mind if I do." She takes a cookie and opens it. Reads out loud, "A rock is heading for your head." Aeka get knocked out by an unknown force and is now back asleep on the ground.   
Ryoko appearing out of nowhere spots Aeka on the ground. "Lazy as always," She spots the cookies and opens one reading out loud. "Look out for that rock, what kind of fortune is that?" Ryoko starts walking down the stairs and trips landing head first on a rock. She falls asleep just like Aeka.  
Sasami walks onto the porch with a gong in her hand. She spots Ryoko and Aeka on the ground. "Ah asleep again." She bangs the gong. Bong bong bong bong bong((ha ha ha bong... I'm not stoned!!!!!)) "How can they still sleep It's almost breakfast time." She spots the cookies picks up the basket and walks back inside. She walks inside and hears a scream from Washus lab. "I wonder what's wrong with Washu," She said.  
Washu runs out of the lab yelling, "Who stole my miss fortune cookies?" She spots Sasami and says," Sasami did you take my cookies?"  
"No Washu I just found these on the porch I think Ryoko and Aeka eat some," Sasami says.  
"Oh no! This is terrible! There's no telling what these cookie could have done to them."  
"Why they look like just normal fortune cookies?"   
"These are no normal fortune cookies they are miss fortune cookies, fortune cookies as you know give wisdom and fortune. While my misfortune cookies are stupid and dangerous to whoever reads the saying out loud." Washu takes the basket for Sasami and says, "Therese seven cookie missing."  
"Who do you think could have taken them?"  
"Well Mihoshi is no dought the cause of one of them missing but no one could have open two of them in the short time I was gone." Thinks, "and Ryoko and Aeka probly eat one each but that mean four of them are missing."  
The scene turns to Tenchi who is walking around aimlessly around town and spots Kiyone. "Hay Kiyone!"  
Kiyone turns to see who called her name, "Oh hello Tenchi."  
"Hi Kiyone where's Mihoshi?"  
"She's at your house I didn't want her making me forget what I came for," Kiyone says crossing her arms.  
"And what are you looking for maybe I can help," Tenchi says trying to be a gentlemen.  
"I need to buy some soy sauce for Sasami," Kiyone says. She untangles her tongue and says. "But first I need to get some lunch, Want to join me Tenchi?" She raps a arm around Tenchi's arm and walks down the street with him.  
Tenchi knowing it's impossible to refuse the request say something stupid. "I have some fortune cookies if you want to just buy something form the market and have a little picnic in the park."  
"Oh that sounds lovely Tenchi." Tenchi turns red just now realizing what he said. They buy some sushi sit down sits down in the park eating there lunch. When they finish there lunch Tenchi hands Kiyone two cookies and he take two himself. "You first," Kiyone suggests.  
"Ok," Tenchi open the cookie and reads out loud. "You shall be pummeled by a football team." Tenchi looks confused and says, "I'll be pummeled by a...." Before he could finish his sentence Tenchi gets tramped by the Carolina Panthers.  
Kiyone acting a bit like Mihoshi opens her cookie and reads, "You will be on a moronic game show." The scene changes and Kiyone finds herself on a stage of the kit show Who Wants to Win Some Pocket change.  
Regis says stupidly, "Kiyone is half way threw the game she has answered 8 questions and has 3 more to go so let continue Who Wants to Win Some Pocket Change!" Regis dose his pointing at the camera thing and says "Ok the question is What is stuffed with fluff? for $1.36 is it A. Your Bra C. Winnie the Pooh T. A scare crow or F. Harry Potter. Kiyone nervously says, "What life line do I have left?"  
"You have 4 left. Ask the morons in the room, Talk to the dead, Buy a chia pet, and get rid of 3 wrong answers."  
"Um I would like to buy a chia pet." A chia pet appears in Kiyones lap.  
The chia pet yells at Kiyone, "It's Q. A fish you looser."  
"Thank you," Kiyone says before she tosses the chia pet into crowd. "I will pick Q." "Is that you final answer?"  
"Um ya it is."  
"Oh I'm sorry you got it right would you like to quit of would you like to try for a green dolphin shaped key chain?" Regis says.  
"Um no I want to quit," Kiyone wisely says.  
"NO you can't you must try for the key chain!"  
"Fine then I'll continue."  
"The next question witch is not a fish? G. Penguins F. Loud mouth smacker. U. Spout or F. Flounder."  
Kiyone sighs and says, "The answer is G. and that's my final answer."  
"Oh I'm very sorry. You got it right!"  
Kiyone yells, "How could that be right! I chose the only wrong answer!"  
"The next question for a grand total of a purple lawn flamingo is. Who invented ginger bread men? A. Sasami B. You don't want to know. R. Regis shut up L. There's a radio in my car or Q. Yo mama."  
Kiyone getting tired of this game says, "The answer is 59 now let me go home." "That is absolutely correct! Here is your lawn flamingo."  
Kiyone appears in the park next to a revitalized Tenchi with a purple lawn flamingo in her hands. She looks at Tenchi and says, "That was strange."  
"I don't know what it was but I'm going to have another cookie," he says grabbing another cookie. He opens the cookie and reads it out loud, "You and the girl next to you will take a big trip. What is up with these fortunes?"  
The two walk off not thinking of what the cookie said. ((feel sorry for those who dought the cookie!)) They continue to walks until Tenchi stops just before he almost trips over a rock. "Ha like I would fall for that," He says smugly as he turns left and walk straight off a cliff. Kiyone who is thinking about how peaceful a park is without Mihoshi accidentally fallows Tenchi off the cliff.  
"What could happen to Tenchi if he eats one of those cookies?," Sasami asks in her innocent way.  
"Well who can tell these cookies are very unpredictable and dangerous," Washu says. After she finishes what she was saying Tenchi and Kiyone fall though the roof landing infront of Sasami and Washu in a unorthodox fashion ((use your imagination)).  
Tenchi scuttles to the corner of the room embarrassed of the pose him and Kiyone where in. "How did we get here? The last thing I remember was falling off the cliff in the park."  
Washu holding Tenchi by the cuff of his shirt yells, "quickly Tenchi did you eat any of my misfortune cookies?"  
Tenchi's eyes widen and he says, "that's what they where? Yes I eat a couple." "How many did you and Kiyone eat?," Washu asks worried.  
"Kiyone had one and I had two." Tenchi just then realizes, "I brought four of them." The scene turns back to the park where the cookie lies. A little boy picks it up and is about to open it but his big sister stops him. She take the cookie out of his hands and says, "don't eat things off the ground pest." The boy runs off and the girl after seeing the coast was clear opens the cookie and read out loud. "An extremely stupid fanfiction will end."   
  
The End. 


End file.
